The field of electrical wire connectors features a wide variety of devices which all perform the same basic function of physically joining and electrically bridging two or more electrical wires. Over the history of electrical connector art, many devices have been invented and patented, yet to date, the most commercially successful device continues to be a simple wire connector developed in the early stages of the art. This connector, commonly referred to as the electrical wire nut, maintains its prominence in the field despite several attempts to replace it in the decades following its inception.
The sustained market appeal of the wire nut does not mean it is without disadvantages. Using the device requires a tedious application process. The user is required to strip the wires of insulation, to align and group the wires into a small bunch and to forcefully twist the device onto the wire grouping. Once the device is applied, there is a likely chance that one or more of the wires will not be properly anchored allowing the connection to become loose after being placed in service.
Several inventions have been developed with the expressed intention of replacing the wire nut. Some such devices include the Snap Type Connector (U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,239), the Partitioned Electrical Connector (U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,029) and the Solderless Electrical Splice (U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,215). These inventions have been eliminated the need to strip wires of insulation and have substantially reduced the potential for loose connections; however, in the process of eliminating disadvantages these devices have sacrified many of the advantages the wire nut offers including versatility, simplicity and cost effectiveness.
The wire nut, when properly installed, provides a sound connection that is physically tough and compact. A single wire nut can handle a variety of wire combinations including both solid and stranded wires and wires of varying size. Above all, the wire nut is simple allowing it to be manufactured cheaply with a minimal amount of assembly.
The object of the invention described herein is to provide all the advantages of the connectors mentioned above without sacrificing advantages existing in the wire nut. The subject device provides a reliable connection while minimizing the labor required for application. Unlike the Snap Type Connector, this invention provides a physically tough connection which encases the ends of the wires within its insulated housing. Unlike the Partitioned Electrical Connector and the Solderless Electrical Splice, this connector is simple in its design requiring a small amount of assembly during its manufacture.
The most significant advancement of this invention is its special adaptation for being mechanically applied. Prior art in the field of electrical wire connectors has produced devices intended for hand application. While this invention permits hand application, its novelty is its ability to fit into the cartridge of a mechanical tool which enables connections to be made rapidly in continuous sequence. When mechanically applied, implementation of the subject device requires only that the ends of the wires be cut cleanly and inserted into the device deeply enough to insure that an adequate length of wire conductor is available for connection.